Ne vous inquiètez pas, c'était moi
by flo0o'z
Summary: Ma vie n'a jamais était rose, je n'ai jamais eu de chance et ce n'est pas vous qui me contredirez!First fic!


**Ne vous inquiètez pas, c'était moi...**

**ou tout ce qui ne vous arrivera jamais**

Toute première fic' ayez pitié!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La vie ne se déroule jamais comme on le souhaiterait. Il y a toujours un détail qui tue , quelque chose en trop ou en moins...

Moi c'est ma vie complète qui foire...  
Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, j'ai 21 ans et la vie ne me gâte pas...

Tout a commencé à ma plus tendre enfance, dès le départ j'ai compris que la vie n'allait pas être douce avec moi.

Je suis arrivée avec une touffe de poils orange vive sur la tête, ma famille n'était pas riche et j'était la seule fille de la famille (maman ressemble plus à une harpie qu'à un être humain).

Vivre dans la même maison avec des garçons qui en plus étaient mes crétins de frères n'a pas été facile; mon quotidien été agité du début des congés scolaires au 1er septembre.

A partir de cette date, je me retrouvais seule avec Ronnie et je dois bien l'avouer, mes vraies vacances commençaient.

J'avais appris à vivre à ce rythme jusqu'à un maudit 1er septembre ; Ron est parti lui aussi à Poudlard.

Ce jour-là, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps; mon frère, d'une année mon aîné, partait pour sa 1ere année dans ce collège que j'ai tant haït...

L'année suivante, je suis tombée raide dingue d'un gars archi connu -Harry Potter- meilleur ami de mon frère. Et là, la galère a vraiment commencer.

J'ai été à mon tour dans cette école de sorcellerie; s'en est suivi bons nombres de catastrophes...Ronnie était devenu une larve doublée d'un estomac sur pattes qui ne faisait plus attention à moi,Harry n'était définitivement pas amoureux de moi, Hermione Granger était une vraie peste arrogante et prétencieuse, je suis devenue l'esclave d'un mégalo complètement timbré nommé celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom par ceux qui n'osaient pas prononcer son nom. Un indice? Voldemort ou Tommy pour les intimes.

Puis on m'a oubliée, j'était juste une Weasley de plus.Vous comprenez?non.

Ma quatrième année est arrivée et l'espace de quelques mois j'ai pensé que j'avais subi assez de catastrophes pour le restant de mes jours.J'étais encore naïve, parce que vous voyez, la vie est sournoise et elle se jouait de moi.

Oui j'étais sortie avec des garçons, oui j'étais devenue un peu jolie, oui j'ai participé à l'excursion au Ministère. Mais si la vie vous donne quelque chose c'est pour mieux le reprendre.

Ma 5eme avait plutôt bien commencé. J'avais même réussi à sortir avec Harry Potter! Là où j'ai saisi que Merlin aimait décidément se gausser de moi, c'est lorsque Harry Potter, Le Grand, l'Unique, m'a plaquée comme une loque...

Lors de ma 6eme année, Papa décida de quitté ce monde après un avada kedavra fulgurant sortant tout droit de la baguette de Bellatrix lestranges. Mais le plus hilarant c'est que Ron mourut lors de l'enterrement en s'étouffant avec une plume en sucre qui, ironiquement, devait l'aider à surmonter le décès(Laissez-moi rire.Ha-Ha-Ha).

Je pris une soixantaine de kilos en esseyant d'oublier la guerre,ses horreurs, mais surtout mon existence.

Ma 7eme année fut étrangement calme...Je réussi mes ASPICS et Harry tua Voldemort ...

Entrée à l'institut de formation des Médicomage, j'obtins de bons résultats et passa mon année.

Une année plus tard Harry -avec qui je sortait à nouveau- me contraint à mettre un terme à mes études car il avait soit-disant assez d'argent pour nous entretenir pour les 150 années suivantes; et moi en stupide petite gourde je l'ai fait (Riez mais riez donc!).

Harry m'épousa sans vraiment m'aimer et nous ne pûmes point avoir d'enfants, Harry étant stérile. Il commença à boire peu de temps après notre union et c'est à ce moment-là que Miss-Hermione-Je-Sais-tout se pointa.

Elle et ses conseils...oh ginny tu devrais ci et puis ca...Oh quelle déception tu provoquerait à Ronald si il était encore de ce monde...et gna gna gna...

Le jour où ma propre mère me reprocha l'état de son Potter adoré, mon ultime embryon de lueur d'espoir se brisa.

Maintenant j'en suis là à rire jaune sur mon parcours, alors riez aussi...

Non le monde n'est pas beau, non le soleil ne brille pas pour tous et non il n'y a pas assez d'oxygène pour les pauvres âmes perdues...

Je suffoque encore et encore...Je m'étouffe dans mes propres larmes de désespoir...

Pour moi c'est fini, je vous laisse suffoquer sans moi...

Nous sommes le 1er septembre et je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous ces premières années...

Le train s'approche de mon corps et passe...

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était que moi!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors verdicteuh?  
¦  
V


End file.
